


the morning after

by desitonystark



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Time, Fluff, M/M, POV Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/pseuds/desitonystark
Summary: “I know I say this a lot,” Danny’s voice is still gruff with sleep, and he peers at Steve with one eye, as if opening both is too bright for him. He’s half twisted so he can face Steve, and the show of flexibility isn’t helping with Steve’s mission to keep things PG-13, “but today - you are literally a pain in my ass.”
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 14
Kudos: 196





	the morning after

**Author's Note:**

> there's no specific timeline for this, but it's set pre season 6.

Ever since he shifted to Reserves and moved back to Hawaii; Steve instituted a routine to help him with the shift. Joe was the one who’d suggested it to him, saying that he’d lost too many good men in the shift back to civilian life - and making a routine and sticking to it was the key to an easy transition.

Things between Steve and Joe aren’t perfect, he doesn’t have the unwavering loyalty that he used to have with Steve - but Joe’s never steered him wrong on the big stuff; and years of trust is hard to unlearn. Which is probably why Steve took the words to heart - and kept on following it long after he started thinking of himself as a former Navy SEAL instead of a current one.

Privately, Steve thinks that the reason he transitioned into civilian life so well wasn’t the routine but the people he surrounded himself with - his taskforce, his _ohana._ Danny, Chin, Kono - even Kamekona and Max. He still keeps the routine though, because it’s something to do every morning when he wakes up.

He gets an hour or two where he doesn’t have to think, where he just goes through the motions of wetting his mouth and shrugging on the nearest pair of swim shorts and hitting the water; letting himself get lost in the ocean. It also has the added benefit of keeping him fit, because he hasn’t left the Navy - not really. He could be called back to active duty at any moment; not to mention all the physical exertion that comes with being Five-Oh’s leader.

It’s important to stay in good shape, even if he can feel the years slowly creeping up to him. Besides, swimming has always been one of his favourite past-times - even before he joined the Navy. In fact, his love for the ocean was one of the main reasons why he joined the Navy; even though he knows his father would’ve much preferred him to join the Army or even the Air Force.

This morning though, he forgets the routine. He still wakes up just as the sun creeps into his bedroom, casting the room in a dull orange hue, he still stretches his back and shifts his neck to work out the cricks; feeling for his boxers with his toes and pulling them on one-handed while the other runs through his hair for no other reason than habit. He still trods towards his bathroom; wets his toothbrush and cleans away the grease accumulated over the night - rinsing the paste away and pulling at his cheeks. 

There’s a couple of new grey hairs around his temple; ones that he’s sure weren’t there a week ago and he runs his fingers over them gently - absently toying with the idea of pulling them out before deciding to leave them be. Maybe Odell can fix them for him, when he visits him in a week.

Most days, he would grab the both his shorts and the towel hanging next to it and make it towards the ocean. Today though, he’s got a reason to stay in bed a little longer. A 5 foot 4 blond reason, who, from the looks of it, is waking up himself - back muscles stretching and contracting as the sheets pool near his waist.

Steve leans against the doorframe of the bathroom as he watches Danny rouse himself from sleep, tongue jutting out almost involuntarily to wet his lips. Sometime during the night, Danny shifted from sleeping on his back to sleeping on his stomach; one leg hiked up and an arm nestled under his pillow - and its the most inviting sight that Steve’s seen in a long time.

He wants to walk over to his bed, straddle Danny’s hips and push him back down into the mattress not unlike what he did last night. He wants to press kisses down the length of his spine, gets his hands on Danny’s cheeks and spread them slowly - lick up any remnants of last night until Danny’s hips are writhing against the sheets and his fingers are dug in hard enough to tear the fabric.

This thing between them is still fragile though, still new and not talked about - and Steve doesn’t know what Danny wants. Doesn’t know if last night was the start of something, or the only something that Steve’s allowed to get. He doesn’t know if going over there will be him saying good morning; or goodbye.

“I know I say this a lot,” Danny’s voice is still gruff with sleep, and he peers at Steve with one eye, as if opening both is too bright for him. He’s half twisted so he can face Steve, and the show of flexibility isn’t helping with Steve’s mission to keep things PG-13, “but today - you are _literally_ a pain in my ass.”

Steve huffs at that, and takes it for the opening that it is; walking over to his bed. He’s barely settled back down when Danny’s hand wraps around the back of his neck and he pulls Steve in for a kiss; wet and messy and _loud._

“I’d say I was sorry,” Steve murmers, “but I’d be lying.” Danny shifts so that he’s sitting more upright, and he hasn’t let go of his grip on Steve’s neck. It’s an oddly intimate hold, because Danny just needs to put the slightest amount of pressure to get Steve to go where he wants him to go. Steve doesn’t know how to put into words that Danny doesn’t need his hands for that. There’s little that Danny could ask for, that Steve would say no to.

“Who said I wanted you to apologise?” Danny asks, equally soft, “I was gonna ask you if we’ve got time for Round 2 - before we have to go protect and serve the good people of Oahu.”

Steve makes a show of looking at his watch-less wrist, even though he knows that they’ve got time. Steve wakes up this early to make sure he has time for his routine, always, and today is no different. 

“We’ve got another hour or so,” Steve says nonchalantly, but the smile on his lips betrays him, “Crime doesn’t wake up this early.”

“No,” Danny pulls him back in for another kiss, “just you and me.”

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> [i'm also on tumblr](https://danny-williams.tumblr.com)   
> 


End file.
